


temperance is a virtue (that lua klein is now learning)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [56]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Blood, F/M, Knifeplay, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Her hand is steady with the knife, and Ladd admires that.





	temperance is a virtue (that lua klein is now learning)

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing stories with zero dialogue lmao

Her hand is steady with the knife, and Ladd admires that. He knows that Lua always has steady hands- he’s watched her with a paintbrush enough times to know that- but so many people turn weak once they’ve got a knife like this in their hands. So many people shake with their fear and uncertainty, like they might hurt someone, or worse, themselves, and they’re not ready for that.

Naturally, his Lua has nothing to worry about, especially where the latter is concerned. It’s frustrating, seeing someone turn weak with a blade in their hand, and it’s wonderful, seeing Lua hold it just as steady as she would anything, as if she’s holding nothing at all. This will be easy, but then, it’s far from the first time there’s been a knife in the bedroom, even if it’s the first time they’ve done something like  _ this _ .

She lays down like she does when he is the one to do this, and he takes hold of her hand, and even if she were shaking, she would have no choice but to be steady under his grip. Her pale skin is completely bare, and nearly flawless, with minimal scarring from a few times that he’s dug too deep. Typically, he’s careful enough to do no lasting damage, just to draw a little blood, but sometimes, he forgets himself, though never enough to rush things.

Lua holds the knife, but Ladd holds her hand, and she guides him to where she wants him to cut her first. Her shoulder, still clean of any marks, and he supposes she’s hoping for something visible there, so that the next time she wears something that shows them, she’ll show off the scars they’ve left there together. He doesn’t intend to allow her to leave any scars today, but it’s sweet that she still wants to try. Her impatience and defiance have always been endearing, but then, any time she shows what little fight she has excites him.

With the knife just barely grazing her skin, she looks up at him, asking for permission with her eyes, and he lightly pushes her hand down, and she lightly presses the blade into her skin. He guides her hand down, creating a neat cut that turns red with her blood as the knife moves across her skin, until he makes her pull back.

The cut likely isn’t deep, but she’s bleeding now, and she gazes at the red line with so much love in her eyes. He thinks that she has more expression in moments like this than any other time, but he is never able to properly keep track.

Lua guides his hand to her stomach, and the two of them leave a cut there, and then she lets the blade hover over her heart for a moment, but she doesn’t tug his hand, and does not try to trick him into plunging the knife into her heart. Ladd appreciates that, and rewards her by a slightly deeper cut the next time she moves the knife to her stomach.

After that, she holds the knife to her throat, and he grins at her as he makes the motion of slitting it, but the knife is not even close enough to break the skin, much less do any lethal damage to her. Lua’s breathing is uneven now, and he can relate to that; he’s so hard now that it almost hurts, but he’s kept all of his focus on her, on the knife, on his hand over hers.

Lua moves her hand away from her body then, and Ladd allows her to move the knife where she will. When she presses it against his face, he lets go of her hand, as a means of letting her know that he trusts her. She could trick him and stab herself, but he knows that she won’t, for a variety of reasons, but mainly because he trusts her. Likewise, she could cut him too deeply, on accident or on purpose, or she could outright kill him, but still, Ladd trusts her.

He hisses at the sting of her cutting his cheek, but he likes it. If it were anyone other than Lua, he would have more issue with it, but seeing his angel with a knife, with just a little bit of light and love in her eyes, is like something out of a dream. One of these days, he’s really going to have to bring a target back here for her, so he can see how she works. She is only interested in her own death, but, when he sees the way her eyes light up as she cuts him, he wonders if he might be rubbing off on her after all.

He certainly knows that she’s rubbed off on him.

Lua doesn’t cut him much before she’s satisfied, and he thinks that she might be nervous, even if her hand isn’t shaking to indicate that. That’s alright; he doesn’t think less of her for being nervous now, and he’s proud of her, really. Here she is, armed while he isn’t, with him completely off guard, beaming at the knife in her hand like he just  _ knows _ she won’t do it. If the tables were turned, would be able to control himself? Even for her?

She sets it aside, and that is the only further signal he needs to climb on top of her, taking his hand to feel between her legs. He smiles at the damp heat, knowing damn well before he even touches her that she’s as ready as he is, that this does more for her than any “traditional” foreplay ever could. There’s never been anyone more perfectly suited for him, and there never will be, either.

She’s still bleeding from all of her wounds while he fucks her, and his own blood drips on her with each thrust, and that only turns him on more. Perfect, perfect, all of this is absolutely perfect! Ladd has never been happier in his life, he thinks, and he comes so quickly that he has to finish Lua off with his hand. He’s lucky that the cutting could have been enough for her, if they’d taken more time with it, and that she doesn’t take much work, as a result. He really needs more endurance; it’s impolite for him to finish first all the time.

After they’re both satisfied and they’ve both caught their breath, comes the part that is fun in its own right. They tend to each other’s wounds, making sure that everything is cleaned up and patched up, on the path to a quick recovery, so there’s no chance of infection, or excessive blood loss- not likely, with Ladd’s shallow cuts.

Ladd enjoys the intimacy of cleaning one another up; as for Lua, he knows for sure that she enjoys the fact that, the quicker she heals, the sooner they can do this again, but he hopes that she likes the intimacy aspect as well. In a few days, the bandages will come off, and from that point on, Lua will begin to look for evidence of scarring, on Ladd’s body, as well as on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
